In the past, a control device for operating various in-vehicle devices such as an air conditioner and an audio device by speech input by a user is proposed. For example, a device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with plural speech recognition dictionaries in which vocabularies dedicated to a control target device are registered. The described technology improves the recognition rate over the contents of utterance by selecting a speech recognition dictionary dedicated to the source of information to which an utterer views and listens, and by performing speech recognition using the selected dictionary.